Welcome Home
by thedoctorsrose
Summary: Kurt has been alone for three years while his fiancé Pvt. Blaine Anderson is off fighting for peace in the Middle East. On the day of their ninth year anniversary, he receives a call telling him to drive to LaGuardia Airport from Blaine's sergeant major. Fearing the worst… He goes. Klaine one-shot.


**Title: **Welcome Home

**Summary: **Kurt has been alone for three years while his fiancé Pvt. Blaine Anderson is off fighting for peace in the Middle East. On the day of their ninth year anniversary, he receives a call telling him to drive to LaGuardia Airport from Blaine's sergeant major. Fearing the worst… He goes. Klaine one-shot.

**Warnings: **Foul language, implied sex.

**Authors Note: **I got an idea for this one-shot in my Social Studies class as we learned about the end of World War I and the soldiers coming home, and I thought 'How would Kurt react if Blaine was in a war?' and here this is.

* * *

_"I love you, Kurt." Blaine whispered against his lips. It was their last night together before Blaine was sent overseas to protect their beautiful country._

_"I-I love you t-too, Blaine." Kurt had tears in his eyes; Blaine frowned and wiped the salty water off of his fiancé's cheek. _

_"Don't cry, baby, I'll be back before you know it." Kurt shook his head and cried into Blaine's chest. _

_"I don't want you to l-leave!" he sobbed, Blaine said nothing but held Kurt until his eyes ran dry. "I don't want anything to happen to you… What if you d-don't come home to me?" Kurt looked up into Blaine's hazel orbs, they weren't upset or distressed like Kurt's were, instead they were loving and calm._

_"Nothing will happen to me, Kurt, remember how we both felt when Finn left after high school? We were both worried that something was going to happen to him and we'd never see him again. You were busy with Vogue and I was still at McKinley and soon we had filed away the worry into the back of our minds. Sure it was hard at the Friday night dinners your Dad insisted I go to, Thanksgiving and Christmas were hard too. But we got through it together, and now… It's my turn to go fight for our country, for **your **freedom, and you're going to get through it. You'll have Rach, Finn and their beautiful baby girl Brielle. You also have your parents in Los Angeles, you have Cooper just over the border in Toronto, you have everyone we love to support you while I'm gone." Blaine paused, he stared at his fiancé, almost trying to memorise every little detail for when he's gone. "You won't be alone while I'm gone. And we have Skype, I can write you and you can write me…" they said nothing else for a while. They held each other in their king sized bed, in their second New York apartment since Blaine moved to New York after graduating. Kurt opened his glasz coloured eyes and saw Blaine's own eyes were closed and he was breathing softly. _

_"I'll be alone without you, it doesn't matter how many friends or family are with me. It's you who makes me feel loved, without you I'll be missing everything about you. T-The way you hold onto me while you're sleeping," Kurt reached up to tangle his fingers in Blaine's gel-less curls. "The way you moan while I tug on your hair during sex, the fact that you proposed to me at Dalton of all places when we went to Nick and Jeff's wedding in Westerville." Blaine finally had tears in his eyes. "How you walk around naked after your showers, h-how you fell in love with our cats Albus and Minerva… I'll miss the fact that you listened to me on November 9th, 2010 when I said excuse me. Or when you kissed me in the Senior Commons when we were supposed to be rehearsing… I'll miss when you told me you loved me in the Lima Bean before the last day of school…" Kurt squeezed his eyes shut as he started to cry again. "O-Or when—" Blaine had moved the inch to kiss Kurt softly. _

_It was like their first kiss all over again. He pulled away knowing it wasn't the time to go further. "You don't have to miss all those times Kurt. I'm going to be alright, do you want to know why?" Kurt nodded. "Because I'll be fighting for the most beautiful man in the world and his love for me will protect me from anything that's fired my way." Kurt burst into tears and clung onto the back of Blaine's pyjama shirt. _

_"I love you Blaine." _

_"I love you too K—"_

Kurt jerked awake in his cold king sized bed. Tears were streaming down his face. Ever since Blaine left three years ago, that dream had reoccurred every time he closed his eyes. He remembers saying goodbye to Blaine that morning in the LaGuardia airport in New York; he was being flown to Georgia for training. Kurt begged him before they had left the apartment to stay in his arms and never leave. Blaine had merely smiled and kissed his forehead, he whispered softly "I'm going to be okay." He had been able to get through it, but today was a bad day for him. It was their anniversary.

Blaine has been okay in the three years he's been gone. Every two weeks, Kurt is teetering over the edge of restlessness waiting for the mailman or mailwoman to bring the large duffle bag of mail to their little mail box in the lobby. Blaine's letters were what kept him sane, sometimes he could see the tear stained on the parchment Blaine had wrote on. It made him upset knowing that Blaine missed him so much, this was Blaine's choice and he shouldn't be regretting it.

In Blaine's letters, Blaine always wrote how much he missed his fiancé and how much he just wanted to wake up and see Kurt's face resting right beside him.

Kurt wanted all of that of course, but he wanted Blaine to do what made him happy. And this was what Blaine's happiness looked like.

It was a couple weeks after Blaine moved to New York that the suggestion of him joining the army came into their conversations.

_"And Rachel put on two more pounds since Finn left; it's so upsetting to see her losing control of her weight." _

_"It would be cool to join the Army, you know? To be holding a gun knowing that you're protecting your loved ones." _

_"No Blaine, it would not be cool. I'm not letting you go into the war, don't be ridiculous." _

And that was that, but the idea of joining the army hadn't left Blaine's nineteen year-old head. He kept dropping it into casual conversation like, "I wonder if they have Medium Drips in Afghanistan." Kurt thought it was just Blaine's curiosity but when Blaine started to work out more (not that he was complaining) it started to get Kurt concerned. It was a few months before Blaine was sent off that he asked his fiancé about the Army.

_"Blaine, honey?" Kurt began walking into their living room, Blaine was on the couch watching Mulan like usual when he was determined about something. Blaine looked up from the TV and smiled._

_"What's up, baby?" Blaine replied, Kurt loved when they used terms of endearment when they spoke._

_"Remember a couple weeks after you came to New York, you asked me about joining the army?" Kurt sat down beside him; Blaine seemed to have perked up at his words. He nodded and Kurt continued, "A-Are you actually thinking about it? Because usually when you're curious about something, you talk about it and then leave it. B-But lately, I've noticed you getting more interested in it and I'm worried." Blaine took both of his hands like he did when he knew Kurt was scared. _

_"Honestly, Kurt, I am really interested in it…" Kurt sucked in a deep breath, "I know you're not really into the idea of me going since Finn came back with a bullet in his leg… But I really want to do it, and I promise I will name my gun Kurt and I will not shoot myself in the leg when I'm cleaning you." Blaine chuckled, but Kurt didn't find that funny at all. "Sorry, I was hoping to lighten the mood." _

It was then that Kurt knew that he couldn't deny Blaine his wishes. So he told his fiancé to join, he had never seen Blaine smile that great before.

After Blaine had left, he was depressed and losing weight by the minute. Rachel thought bringing her and Finn's one year-old daughter Brielle over might help him feel better. But truthfully, nothing would make him feel better than to see Blaine home again.

Finally gaining the strength to get out of his cold and lonely bed, he walked into his and Blaine's small kitchen. He could still see Blaine making coffee naked on Sunday mornings. Every time he reflected on his life before Blaine left, he felt like he was acting as if Blaine was dead. No, he couldn't go there.

He made himself some coffee, and grabbed a bag of Blaine's biscotti – that he always buys at the grocery store – and he slipped outside into the hallway to pick up their newspaper. He sat down at the kitchen table, to read the first page of the paper. He let out a sigh when he saw that there was nothing relating to the War in Afghanistan. He feared the day that it would say, "Pvt. Blaine Anderson, shot and killed in Kabul late last night" he could never live with that. When Blaine passes on, he wants to be near him holding his hand. He doesn't want his fiancé thousands of miles away where he has nothing and no one to comfort him in his last moments.

Finn was really the only one who understood what he was going through. He came over every week to just hold Kurt as he cried, because he knew how it was to be away from someone he loves. Sure Rachel was separated from Finn, but she had Kurt and Blaine who kept her company. Kurt has no one this time, Rachel is busy with the re-run of Wicked on Broadway she was playing Elphaba, of course. Mercedes and Sam were busy preparing their house for a new Evans baby, Quinn was in California with Puck, and everyone else was somewhere else. His parents had moved to Los Angeles after retirement, so they were out of the question for comfort.

Kurt closed his eyes as the warm coffee went down his throat. He licked his lips and was suddenly filled with images of Blaine and himself kissing. One of the greatest things he missed about Blaine was his lips; he loved the smooth touch of his lips against Blaine's rough ones.

He was just about to get up from the table to hop into the shower when his phone rang. He picked it up where he left it beside his coffee and read the caller's name.

'Sgm. Louis Brown, calling'.

He stared at his iPhone 8 before hitting the talk button and bringing it up to his ear.

He swallowed, "H-Hello?"

_"Mister Hummel?" _

"Yes… Is Blaine okay?" he asked first and foremost. There was a pause from Louis.

_"I am not at liberty to say, Mister Hummel." _

"How can you not be at liberty? Blaine's my fiancé and I want to know if he's okay!" he screamed into the phone, Louis took a deep breath.

_"Mister Hummel is there anyone who you can be with right now?" _Kurt let the words sink in for a minute.

"My b-brother Finn, he's at his house right now with his wife and baby girl… Should I go to him?" Kurt was terrified, why would he need Finn if this was concerning Blaine?

_"That would be for the best, Sir, when you and Mister Hudson," _Sgm. Brown had been in charge of Finn when he was in Afghanistan, Kurt wanted to laugh at the coincidence but now was not the time. _"Are together, can you please drive to LaGuardia Airport in New York, New York and meet me there? We need to discuss Private Blaine Anderson." _Kurt felt a lump grow into his throat.

"W-What about Blaine? Is he okay? Is my fiancé okay? Please just tell me! Please!" Kurt sobbed into the phone; his free hand was pressed against his chest and his breathing was erratic.

_"Mister Hummel, please. It is not my liberty to discuss. I'm asking you to drive to LaGuardia with your brother to discuss Private Blaine Anderson." _Kurt knew that he wasn't going to get any answers out of Sgm. Brown.

"A-Alright, thank-you."

_"Goodbye Mister Hummel, I will see you soon." _Kurt hung up without another word. He ran into his bedroom, tore off his pyjamas and put on his skinny jeans and one of Blaine's old Dalton t-shirts and Blaine's Dalton Lacrosse team sweatshirt. He put on his shoes, grabbed his keys and drove like a mad man to Finn and Rachel's. He jumped out of his and Blaine's car and knocked hard on their front door.

He could hear Rachel screaming at Finn to get the door, and the distant thuds of his brother's feet. Finn opened the door smiling at his brother until he saw the desperation and tears on Kurt's face.

"K-Kurt? What's wrong?" Finn jumped out to hold his brother. Kurt sobbed into Finn's chest for minutes until he was able to speak. Rachel was standing in the doorway biting her bottom lip and she had Brielle in her arms. "Is it…" Finn gulped, "Is it Blaine?" Kurt nodded wordlessly as the tears ran free. Rachel let out a gasp; tears filled her eyes as well. "Is he dead?" Kurt shrugged which confused the married couple.

"I-I don't know! They wouldn't tell me if he was okay or not!" Kurt cried, "I-It was Sgm. Brown, and I thought since you are my brother he would tell me if h-he was okay. But he w-wouldn't tell me!" Finn frowned at the name of his former Sergeant Major. Rachel looked between the two step-brothers anxiously.

"What else did he say?"

"H-He told me to come here a-and get you, t-then go to LaGuardia to talk to him about Blaine! What if he's gone Finn? What if I'll never be able to hold his hand again? Or what if I'll never be able to marry him like we were planning? What if I never get to kiss the love of my life again?" Kurt cried loudly, "I can't live without Blaine, Finn! He's my everything, he was my first kiss," Kurt had decided after senior year to count Blaine as his first kiss, not David. "My first prom date, he was the first and only person I've had sex with and he's my first love!"

"Don't jump to conclusions Kurt, he may be fine." Rachel said from the door, Kurt said nothing to her.

"Rach, I'm going to drive Kurt to LaGuardia, I'll keep you updated." Finn followed Kurt back to the car and they started driving, leaving Rachel and Brielle to watch after the car. Finn watched Kurt from the driver's seat; he decided to drive since Kurt was emotionally unstable at the moment. "Don't worry Kurt, don't worry that much. For all we know, Blaine could have shot himself in the leg and he's being discharged like I was." Kurt didn't laugh. He didn't even smile. He was thinking the worst. "Come on Kurt, you know Blaine, he wouldn't go down without a fight." Finn tried to make his brother smile, there was a pause and Kurt said: "Unless an IED exploded as he stepped on it and blew him up." Finn's half smile was wiped away. They were silent the rest of the ride to LaGuardia. The moment Finn parked in the airport's parking lot Kurt was in the entrance searching his eyes around the airport. He felt anger bubbling through his veins. Stupid couples smiling and kissing, they should have to suffer through what he's gone through.

He spotted the green wearing Sergeant Major. He stormed over to him; he couldn't cry anymore, he had run dry. He was seething by the time he got to Sgm. Brown, why couldn't he had just told him the news over the phone. Sgm. Brown looked up from his hat that was being wrung nervously.

"Where is my fiancé?" Kurt screamed at him, Sgm. Brown kept a straight face.

"Mister Hummel, where is Private Hudson?" he asked him, Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I don't care where my brother is! I want to know if my fiancé is dead or not! Just f*cking tell me if my baby is alive or not!" Kurt screamed passer byers watched intrigued with the screaming man.

"Sir, I will not tell you if you keep being a brat." Sgm. Brown spat, "Now please calm down, this is for the best. Where is Private Hudson?" Kurt frowned at him.

"He's coming now; he was just parking my car." Kurt saw a chair and he sat down in it hard. Sgm. Brown sat in the one beside him.

"How are you?" he asked quietly, Kurt jerked his head up.

"Are you seriously asking how I am? My fiancé's Sergeant Major won't tell me if my fiancé is _okay _or not! So to answer your question, I'm fricking pissed off." He shouted, more people looked over at the two.

"Can you please quiet down—?"

"NO! I can't quiet down because I want to know where my fiancé is and if he is okay!" he stood up his hands were clenched into fists. His face was getting redder and redder.

"Please—"

"CAN YOU STOP SAYING PLEASE? WHERE IS BLAINE?"

"Kurt." Kurt froze at the sound of his name.

"That didn't come out of your mouth…" he said to Sgm. Brown, Brown shook his head at Kurt, a small smile played on his lips. "W-Who said t-that?"

"Kurt, baby." Kurt's heart leapt out of his chest at those words. His eyes filled with tears, his lip began to quiver.

"Turn around, Mister Hummel." Sgm. Brown ordered him, Kurt spun around his hand covered his mouth as he did.

He was older, Kurt noted, he had grown a bit more muscle. His face was scruffy but not too bad, his hair was cut short in a buzz-cut and he was wearing his green meshed Army uniform. His hazel honey orbs were filled with tears and he had a smile on his face that Kurt almost melted at. It took Kurt all of three seconds to run the short distance between them and fly into Blaine's arms.

His arms went around Blaine's neck and breathed in his fiancé's sweet smell. Blaine's arms were around his waist tightly; his face was buried in Kurt's shoulder. Kurt never wanted to let go. Kurt pulled away to look Blaine in the eye. They were both smiling, they were both crying and they were both happy to be in each other's arms again. "I missed you so much." Kurt whispered.

"I missed you too, Kurt, I missed you so much it hurt." They couldn't resist it any longer; it was like a magnetic pull bringing their lips closer together.

It was short but passionate kiss that they both needed. Blaine moved away first. "I love you, Kurt."

"I l-love you too, Blaine." Kurt started crying again, Blaine held him even tighter.

"I'm sorry about Sgm. Brown not telling you over the phone, I wanted it to be a surprise. I wanted to see the look of surprise on your beautiful face." Blaine kissed him softly again.

"W-What are you doing home?" Kurt murmured against Blaine's lips.

"They're taking my entire troop out of the war; they didn't release it into the news because they didn't want people to get concerned as to why they were pulling out. You know, all those anti-terrorist groups will freak out." Kurt giggled at Blaine's words. "God I missed your laugh."

Someone cleared their throat behind them, Kurt and Blaine both turned and saw Burt and Carole Hummel grinning.

"Welcome home, Son." Burt walked over and Kurt moved so his Father could hug Blaine. "We missed you," Burt glanced at Kurt, "_He _missed you."

"I missed you guys too." Said Blaine, "T-Thanks for coming, I know it must have been hard to get tickets so fast."

"It was fine Blaine; we'd do anything for you." Carole said after hugging him.

"Where's Finn?" Kurt asked, his arms unconsciously wrapping around Blaine's waist.

"He's off getting Rachel, Brielle and Cooper. We told him Blaine was back and he ran out of here faster than you can say football." Burt explained, "They're going to meet us back at their house, is that alright with you Blaine?"

"Of course." The twenty four year-old said. Sgm. Brown came up to the four.

"I'll see you Blaine; hopefully you can do more later on." Kurt growled possessively and shook his head.

"No thank-you, Blaine is staying right here." Everyone chuckled at Kurt.

"Of course, I mean in country work."

"It would be my pleasure, sir." Blaine told him, "Thank-you, Sir."

"No problem." Sgm. Brown left them.

They started to leave the airport, Kurt stopped Blaine from leaving. There was a pause, "Happy anniversary." Kurt said. Blaine kissed him gently, and breathed against his lips.

"Happy nine years and counting baby."

The rest of the night was all about Blaine recounting stories to Kurt, Burt and Carole, Finn and Rachel, and his brother Cooper. Kurt drove Blaine home that night; Blaine was half-asleep from the long flight. He almost had to lift Blaine into their apartment.

Once Blaine was inside, he was more relaxed.

"I love you, Kurt." Blaine said, Kurt smiled at him and went to their room to get changed. As he pulled off his shirt, he felt Blaine's hand on his back, he let out a quiet moan. It had been so long. "God, do you know how hard it was to be without you for three years?" Blaine lifted Kurt's shirt up over his head. He kissed at the base of his neck. "Can I make love to you tonight?" Kurt nodded and let Blaine put him on the bed. Blaine straddled him and kissed him passionately.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Kurt."

That night they made love for the first time in three years.

Two months later they got married, Blaine sang Teenage Dream to Kurt and made every girl and Kurt cry. Kurt said his vows and made everyone, even the minister, cry.

"…The day before I went to Dalton, I was going to kill myself." Kurt had told Blaine and the wedding guests, "But I thought, what's one more day? On November 9th 2010 I skipped school and went to Dalton Academy, and I met the love of my life."

Two years later, they used Rachel as a surrogate and they had their new baby girl Charlotte. They moved into a small suburban neighbourhood only twenty minutes from their old apartment.

Every night since Blaine came back, he slept with Kurt held against his chest. Kurt had been the only thing keeping him going for those three years, and he was going to spend an eternity making up the lost time.

* * *

**End Authors Note: **Honestly, I cried writing this. It was so sad, and I also had the acoustic version of Teenage Dream playing on repeat during it. So that may be a contributing factor. Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
